Jack's soft side
by Camela1998
Summary: Jackson brewer know as jack is a bad boy in seaford high school and have one sister but nobody knows.He is mean specially to Kim Crawford but is nice inside his heard Kim Crawford a black belt and her boyfriend brody are walking down to the park when they saw a mansion. Guess whose house it is and who is in?check it out.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan-fiction.**

**Chapter 1: Jack and Jackie life**

**Jack's pov**

Rrrriiiiiiinnnng my stupid alarm clock scream in my ear i open my eyes and see it was 6am uh oh we are going to be late for so you must be wondering who I'm my and We are going to be late? OK So my name is jack brewer and I'm 16 years old and I have a sister name Jackie brewer I know we are not twins she is actually 10 years old. I'm a 5 degree black belt in karate and my sister is an orange belt .We live in a mansion but nobody knows because my mom died when I was 11 years old and Jackie was a baby when she died .My father left us so from that on I take care of my sister and we live in my grandpa mansion. I hate my father so much that now I act mean at school so people will not know my secret about my mom. I ran to Jackie room and when I open the door she was already dressed in a pink top and a white skinny jeans so all I have do to is brush her hair. So I went back and take shower and put on a t-shirt and a jean and I ran back to my sister room. By the way I'm a burnet I have a brown hair and two moles on my checks and my sister have the same so we kind of looks like a twins.

(Jack's wave at Jackie)

Jack: HI Jackie

Jackie: hey jack can you please brush my hair?

Jack: sure

(Brushing her hair)

Jackie: jack is mom ever coming back?

Jack: Jackie sweetie I don't know but I know that no matter where she is she love you very much. Ok? Come let's go or we're going to be late.

Jackie :( smile) OK jack

(We went downstairs into the kitchen and I made a pancake once we finish eating we took of)

OK so we take my motorcycle because I don't want anybody to know we are actually rich. I give a helmet to Jackie and start our journey. Once I take her to her middle school witch is next to mine I gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to my school.

Jackie: bye

Jack; Bye Jackie have a good day

Jackie: you too

I park in a small parking lot since I'm riding motorcycle and enter Seaford high and that is when I saw my dream girl Kim Crawford…...

**Ok so my first chapter is done reviews and I will see you next time bye. OK so Sorry i didn't really upload the first time I was just trying to see if it would work so i'm very sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kim Crawford's life

**Hey guys hope you enjoy it!**

**I do NOT own kickin' it.**

**Chapter 2: Kin Crawford's life**

**Kim' pov (same time as jack'pov)**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I wake to the sound of my annoying alarm clock it read 6 am after debating whether to get up or not I finally get up of the bed and take a long shower. Once I finish I put on a skinny black jean and a white top I'm not so fashionable so I dry my hair and just straight, I put on a lip glass and a little mascara, I then went down stair to the smell of pancake. By the way my name is Kim Crawford I'm 16 years old and a second degrees black belt in karate. I have a blonde hair and that doesn't mean I'm dome. I have a good boyfriend name brody he is 16 and a second degrees black belt as well. I live with my mom and dad and I'm the only kid and I love it well sometime if you know what I meant. My mom name is Jeanne and my dad name I so the next thing I'm going to tell you is a secret. So I have a little crush on jack brewer the school bad boy but the thing is he is a bad boy and for some reasons is always meant to people especially to me and second I have a boyfriend so I'm just ignore that crush beside I will forget about him once I meet brody today at school.

(**Kim bold** and her mom normal)

**Morning mom**

Morning sweetie! Did you have a good night sleep?

**Yes mom (taking apple then running through the door)**

Kim aren't you eating breakfast?

**Nope if I did then I'm going to be late say hi to dad when he wake up.(kiss her mom cheek)**

Ok sweetie I will. Bye have a good day.

(**Turn to normal**)

Seaford high school is not too far so I was walking when I saw jack on his motorcycle with someone pass by really fast but I can't see the person she or he have a helmet .I saw them every day when I'm walking to school but I can't figure who it it.(**Kim conscious bold** Kim normal)

**Maybe is his girlfriend**

No it can't be I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh someone is jealous**

I'm not ok let just leave their.

Once I got to school I went to my locker when I saw Jack staring at me with his beautiful brown eyes then it turn to a dark and cold one when brody hug me from behind.

Is he jealous? No he can't be I mean his popular and he is even mean to me why would he be jealous.

**Jack's pov**

So Kim Crawford she is beautiful talent strong but have a boyfriend I know why do I care well I'm not going to deny it I love her so much but I have to be mean to her so she wouldn't get a thing. Once I saw her I melt into her beautiful blue then I saw brody hugging her from behind so I snap out of my though and went straight to them.

Hey Blondie! I said (I know she hate that name)

Don't call me that .Kim say sounding really angry.

Yeah! Don't call my beautiful girlfriend like that brody said.

(Now Kim is blushing like a tomato.)

I laugh at the way brody trying to be on Kim side and I got jealous for a bit so I just say

Whatever kimmy I said then wink at her.(she hate that name too).

Kim faces turn red but in angry mode when she try to attack me but brody hold her back.

Awwwwwwwwwww she is so cute when she is angry I said to myself then walk away from angry Kim and her stupid boyfriend. As I was walking away the bell ring and I went to class…...

**Ok I'm going to stop there. Thanks a lot for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. How do you like this chapter? Tell me in the reviews and if you have any ideas tell me because I'm going to need them .I'm going to try to update I soon as possible and I need 10 reviews for this chapter. THANKS GUYS UNTILL NEXT TIME ON JACK'S SOFT SIDE…..************************************


	3. Chapter 3 A mansion?

**Enjoy!**

**I do NOT own kickin 'it**

**Chapter3: Mansion?**

**Kim' pov**

Uhhhhhh jack is a pain in the butt; I heard the bell ring so I take brody hand and drag him to class. Once I get there I saw Donna Tobin flirting with jack uh I hate her she the slut of the school. I take my sit in front Brody then I scan the room when I saw my friends talking about something, we take karate together in the bobby wasabi dojo I have every period with so there is Grace, Jerry, Eddie Kelsey, Milton, Julie,.(**AN/You guys already know their personalities.)**I wave at them and they return with heys and hi Kim, them our English teacher walks in.

Good morning class Ms. Jenny said.

Morning (some students said).

Ok students today we are doing a project for two weeks everybody will have a partners so each of you will be grade on how well you know your partner like what's their favorite color or food! Got it? Ms. Jenny said.

Everybody groan but nod a yes.

And I'm going to choose you partners, MS. Jenny adds hearing another groan form everybody.

Ok so,

Brody& Donna

Grace& jerry

Julie & Milton

Eddie & Kelsey

Jack &Kim

I glace up and when my eyes meet jack's eyes he looks worried I wonder what that was about. A lot of people say jack is cool but I don't know what's so cool about him I mean he is in a basketball team so what. The bell ring so is time for lunch.

**Lunch time*****************************************************************************

I walk to jack table and ask him if he want me to come too his house so we can do our project.

Hey jack do you want me to come to your house so we can do our project, I ask him.

No uh_ I mean I can come to your house. Jack said laughing nervously.

Oook I said unsure before walking off.

That was weird why was he so made when I ask about coming to his house. I mean he didn't even call me by name I don't like or insult me or anything.

**Skip to end of school**********************************************************************

I say bye to my friends and told them I'm meet them at the dojo. I and Brody are taking the long way so we can have our self-time. We were walking and enjoying every second of it when we saw a big mansion it is so big that it even have a huge gate.

Wow I said my eye wide big.

I look at Brody and saw that he have the save look I have.

What would we do? I ask Brody

Let wait and see who will enter or come out it then we'll know whose house it is ok Brody said.

But we'll miss karate practice I said not wanting to stay.

Don't worry Rudy wouldn't be mad. Brody said putting his arms on my shoulder.

I was unsure a little bit and Brody said come on please (give me his puppy dog face) I give in and say fine.

Ok come on say he dragging me somewhere that we can see the whole place without being caught. Then we heard a motorcycle sound. Then it hit me no it can't be jack can it?

**Jack's pov**

So I'm going to Kim house for the project thanks god I almost got caught the bell ring so I went to my locker then went to pick up my sister. When I arrived at my sister school I saw that she was crying so I quickly went up to her.

Hey Jackie what's wrong? I ask her

"That girl just punch me" she say while still crying

Sorry you want me to kiss it better? I ask her

Y-YES Jackie say while whipping the tears out of her eyes.

We need to do more karate practice when we get home ok? I tell her

Ok she says then I kiss her cheek where her friend punch then put her on the motorcycle. Then we went home. When we got there we were going inside when my sister ask me a question.

"Jack can we please do karate outside today pleaseee" she said giving me a puppy dog eye.

Awww who can say no to that adorable face of her.

"Fine" but we have to change to a more comfortable clothes first capishe?I say

Capishe she reply while smiling.

We went inside and change to and then come back outside because outside look so natural and where we live is little inside the forest so no one will see a thing.

Ready? I ask Jackie

She gets into her fighting position and say ready!

Then we start fighting.

**Kim's pov**

Ok the random person get down from his motorcycle and star talking to some little girl who look a lot like jack. I can figure who he was because he was facing us. Then they went inside and come back in something that looks like karate GIs. They start fighting that's when I notice that the guy was jack.

JACK BREWER! me and Brody say together.

**Ok what to you guys thinks R& thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it .UNTIL NEXT TIME ON Jack's soft side*********************


	4. Chapter 4 Jack does karate?

**Merry Christmas everyone since it is Christmas I decide it to do a new so before I start I want to say thank you for all the review.**

**Aniloveskick: **Thank you so much.

**Swagmasterlol:** Thank you so much for the great idea.

**Karategirl77:** Thank you.

**KarynitaAusllyandKick**: Thank you

**shyReader842: **Thanks

**Bexs12345**: Thanks

**Guests**: Thanks so much to all of you.

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Jack does karate?**

**Kim's pov**

What? I can't believe what I'm seeing jack does karate and that little girl look like her sister wow what a relief I thought it was her girlfriend or something.**SO you were jealous** ? I'm not! **Hmmm whatever you** **say**. Oh shut up! Before I can continue arguing with myself Brody interrupt me.

Jack does karate? He ask

"I don't know but what we just saw looks like he does "I tell him

And he lives in a freaking mansion? "No wonder he go home when everybody is out on the school. "Brody say without breathing.

Yeah I say.

What are we going to do? I ask Brody.

I don't know, let just go back to the dojo ok? He asks still in shock.

Sure, I say (then he grabs my hand and we start walking to the dojo).The walk to the dojo was quiet once we enter the dojo we saw Rudy and let me tell you he look really mad, I wonder why?** Seriously?** What?** It because you and Brody who are the black belt and best students in the dojo are late smart** **stuff!** Ohhhh.

Hey Rudy! Me and Brody wave nervously at Rudy.

I gulp when Rudy start walking toward us. Now everybody as in Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Kelsey, and Grace in the dojo eyes were on us

Where were you two? He asks us his voice sound so cold.

Ok Rudy we can explain, Brody say.

Yeah Rudy, I say.

You have five minutes to explain yourself, Rudy say now looking calm.

Ok so we were walking to the dojo when we saw a mansion and then we wait in a forest to find who live inside and now we know that jack is the one live inside and he know karate. I say in one breath.

Ok you expect me to believe that? Rudy ask now laughing along with the whole group.

We're telling the truth, Brody say.

Ok if you guys are serious then make that kid jack join the dojo. Rudy say.

Ok I say. Then Rudy say is time to go home because he has a date with our heath teacher MS applebom. So we all went our separate home but I couldn't help but feel that is going to be very difficult to make jack join our dojo. When I got home I say hi to my mom then went in my room to start doing my homework besides jack's going to be here for our project so I can ask him.

**Jack's pov**

Once we finish our practice we went inside to take a bath once we finish I went into the kitchen to make food so Jackie can do her homework. I finish cooking so I have to call Jackie to come eat is her favorite mac and cheese.

Jackiiiiiieeee! I yelp.

Comingggg! She responds I smile then I saw her skipping the stair once she come down we eat and have a really good. Me and my sister a really good relationship we never fight when I said never I mean never.

Sooo you talk to Kim today? She asks me.

Oh no I tell myself. Ok another thing about my sister is that she knows that I like Kim I know I tell her everything even if it is a secret. That's just how we brewer role. **Cocky much? **Oh oh that voice again.

Yes! I say looking down.

And?

And nothing eats your food so you can go to bed. I say trying to change the subject.

OK!

^^^***Time to skip^^^***

I kiss the top of her head goodnight and went to my room. I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling God what am I going to do I have to bring Jackie with me for me and Kim project after school I mean I can't leave her by herself no. Then all of it sudden I fell as sleeps.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! **Oh no I have feeling that today going to be a disaster. Getting out of me went to Jackie room like always she is already up dress so I just have to brush her. I have a great sister, I went back to my room take shower then dress up. (Knock on Jackie door)

Jackie you ready? I ask

I'm going to be ready when you brush my hair. She said smiling

Morning Jackie I said kissing her check.

Morning. Jackie say

So today I and you are going to Kim house after school. I tell her

She star jumping up and down like a little kid (_**she**_** is a little kid**) true.

That's great I'm finally going to meet her she said giggling.

Don't say anything about me having crush on her ok? Please I ask with my best puppy dog eyes.

Sure, she said finally give in.

^^^###Time SKIP^^^###

As I enter the front door of my so call high school girls stared at me like always oh well I don't mind. I went to my locker my something unusual happen Kim was standing at my locker weird I though.

Uh Kim what are you doing here? I ask her

You know just want to say hi alright bye see you after school. She says then starts walking off.

Ok that was really weird. Then I went to my first class.

**Kim' pov **

I wake up this morning then I get ready for school. I went down stair, say hi to my mom and dad, and take apple then walk through the door. As I was walking I saw jack and her sister on his motorcycle I guess is his sister I mean they looks alike. I wait for jack at his locker. I know I went to ask him about the karate thing but now my heart is beating really fast as jack approach.

Uh Kim what are you doing here? He ask confused

I can see why I never I mean ever wait for him before.

You know just want to say hi alright see you bye and then I walk of.

^^^###Time skip ^^##

School just finish so I can ask jack when he comes to my house. I was walking to my house when I saw jack and a little kid waiting at my house how did they get here so fast?

**Jack' pov**

We saw Kim coming so I tell my sister to behave and I'm going to be the one who's going to talk. Now Kim is in front of us.

Hi Kim this is my sister Jackie, Jackie this is Kim. I introduce them.

Nice to meet you Kim, Jackie say

Nice to meet you too Jackie. Come on in, Kim say.

We went inside today is going to be a long day I can tell.

**That is for today thank you guys so much for the review but if I can get 10 review for this chapter will be awesome and I will update another one I promise by the way I need ideas so you put them in the reviews.**

**Love you all. Merry Christmas**

**Bye until next time on jack's soft side. Remember read and reviews thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Deal!

**Hey thanks for all the reviews it made my day, anyway onto the story. ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT.**

**CHAPTER 5: DEAL!**

**Kim's pov**

I knew it the little girl is jack's sister and her name is Jackie wow it sound like they're twins oh well. I let them in and they sat in the sofa in the living room.

*Jack do you guys want something to drinks before we begin?*I ask them

*yeah sure I'll have a coke and Jackie what about you?*(bending down to Jackie level)

*Uh (Jackie put finger on her chin tapping it like she is thinking) I'll have Carmel frappe please.*

*Oh um we don't have that Jackie.*where does she think she is mc Donald? Jack then says something in her ear and she says she'll have coke too.

*Jackie this is not home they don't have it say something else.*jack whisper in her ear.

*Ok I'll have what jack has *

*OK I say and walk in the kitchen to get their drink*I went inside the kitchen and saw my mom was home and cooking.

*Hey mom I say (open the fridge and take two can of soda) *

*Hey honey *

*My friend jack and her sister is her so I'm bringing this to them *I told my mom.

*Ok Kim, I will call you down when dinner is ready.*

*Ok with that I walk to the living room to see jack and his sister watching sponge bob that is weird I never thought jack would watch that wow maybe I'm wrong about this guy.

*Here I hand the coke to them*

Thanks they say together and then burst out laughing ok I really need to know this guy better.

*Jack can you please open my coke?* Jackie ask

*No problem (jack open the can and hand it to Jackie)

*So jack we can start right now if you want Kim say with a smile *

*Sure I will be right back Jackie (get up and kiss her cheek)*

*Ok have fun Jackie say.*

We went upstairs to my room and start the project.

^^^^Time skip^^^^

**Jack's pov**

*So Kim what don't you start and tell me about yourself and I will take note then I can go next.*

*Ok she says*(I get my note ready to write down what she about to say).

*Ok so my name is Kim I'm 16 year old my favorite color is green I love karate and uuh I'm only childhood so your turn*. She looks like she's excited it to know what about to say oh well.

*ok so my name is jack and I have one sister and I love basketball my favorite color is blue.*

She looked at me like I'm lying o I am lying but If I tell her about me doing karate and all it will just create a problem.

^^^^time skip^^^^

I start packing my stuff to go when Kim say she want ask me a question.

*Ask away*I say

*Do you never do karate because we can really use someone?*

Ok didn't see that coming

*I uh maybe but it was like years ago*. I lied

*So can you join my dojo?*

*no I say so quickly

Oh come on please she say giving a puppy dog eye that looks like Jackie how can I say no to that.

*Fine I say but you have babysit my sister whenever I need it*

*Ok but what about your parent?*

*They are on a business trip for five months*.i lied again

Deal? I ask and stretch my hand for her to shake it

Deal! Then she shakes my hand.

**Kim's pov**

Jack he say he can join our dojo yes at first he was lying but then he give in. we went down stair and her sister was sleeping on the couch.

*Jackie wake up we got to go. (Waking up his sister)* jack say

Jack then pick her up and say bye to me and my mom.

*See you tomorrow at the mall afterschool.*

*Ok bye *

Wow could this day get any better. I have to tell Brody that jack's going to join the dojo.

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 5 SO GUYS PLZ REVIEW AND I REALLY NEED NEXT TIME ON JACK'S SOFT YOU ALL.**

**CAMELA:)**


	6. Chapter 6 Wassabi dojo

**Hey guys sorry for the long Wait you know I have been busy with my exam and now that is over here** **come chapter 6! **_**E**_**njoy.** **Oh and don't worry swagmasterlol it'll be clear after this chapter**. **And thanks** **for reviewing you guys are amazing!**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT.**

**Chapter 6: wasabi Dojo**

**Jack's pov**

Oh my god I can't believe that I just agree to join the dojo .i don't know what happen to me when I'm talking to Kim is like she have a power over my body like she's controlling it .Anyway we get home and I

Know that my sister isn't going to wake up so I just bring her to her bedroom and kiss her forehead goodnight, walking to my room I take a shower then went to bed I wasn't really hungry so I went to bed

Thinking about what happen today. Well the reason I don't like to do karate is that well it remind me of my mom and I only do karate with Jackie so she'll know what mom like but now Kim want me to do it

and I can't say no even if I want to. My mom die after she give birth to Jackie and after that when Jackie start walking my dad leave us I don't know if he's alive but I hate him for leaving us but I still don't want

him dead after all his our father. This mansion is our grandparents they visited every once in a while so I just to karate for my sister sake and now for Kim. Wow it 11 o'clock I have sleep. I went to the hallway

and check on Jackie that she's is ok then went back to sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day.

**Kim's pov**

After talking to Brody about jack joining the dojo I went to sleep thinking about why jack's lying to me and then again we are not close friend, closing my eyes I went to sleep thinking about tomorrow.

_**Beep! Beep! Beep **_man that alarm won't shut up so I turn to my left to see what time it is oh my god it 2pm I must overslept I'm going to be late to go to the dojo oh and today is Saturday so no school.

I quickly take shower dress up and everything then dashed out to meet jack before we go to the dojo together.

**I know it short but that's what I came up with so give an idea if you have one and read and reviews. Bye sees you guys next time and I promise to update as soon as I can.**

**Camela LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7 Jack meets the wasabi warriors

**Thanks guys for all you're reviewing, I really appreciate it oh and thanks for that amazing idea the person know who he is or she is and well onto the story. **_**Enjoy!**_

_**I DON'T OWN KICKIN T**_

**Chapter 7: Jack meets the wasabi warriors**!

**Jack's pov**

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock again this thing doesn't shut up I mean I smack it three times I guess I just have to get up .I grown before getting of the bed it was 12 am so we have like 2 hours to get ready

to meet my Kim uh I mean Kim yeah that's what I meant. Anyway walking down the hallway I knock on Jackie door and she was still sleeping I have to get her shower ready before to wake her up, walking to

her private bathroom I get her shower ready like soap, sponge and put her outfit on the top of her drawer once I finish I saw that Jackie wake up thanks god I don't have to wake her up .ok so the reason I

don't want to wake her up is because well she'll use karate on you and let me tell you she's going to get cranky all day so what a relief.

Hey Jackie I say while walking up to her and kiss her on the cheek.

Hey jack she response while yawning.

Come on Jackie you have to get ready so we can go meet Kim in the mall .i told her

Ok she says then skips to the bathroom, her hearing Kim's name always makes her happy I don't know why though.

Time skip

I take 500 hundred just in case if we need something to eat well because we didn't eat and right now is 2pm and we suppose to meet Kim .i take my blue duffel bag everything I need for karate is inside and Jackie takes her purple duffle bag too even though I told her she's not going to do karate there what so ever. We walk in the garage and take my silver ferrie car instead of my motorcycle since we have two bags and I can't drive with two duffel bag. Then we head to the mall.

**Kim's pov**

I was waiting for jack in front of the mall and for a second I thought he isn't coming and that's when I saw a really a silver ferrie car pull in the parking lot but I was like nah that can't be jack's car boy was I wrong!

then jack got of the car and my eyes nearly pop out of my head he then went to the other side to open the door to someone and that someone is her sister they then take their bag and start looking around. I have to walk up to them so they'll know I'm here.

(Walking up to them as in jack and Jackie)

Hey jack and Jackie I greet them

Hey Kim jack say.

Hey Kim Jackie says so she's so adorable.

Ok so jack are you ready to go to the dojo? I ask him

Yeah sure let go he say then grab a hold of Jackie hand and hold their duffel back. I wonder why they have two bags is Jackie going to do karate too I don't know but that'll be great if she does.

I guide them and after two left and right we finally went to the dojo.

When we went inside the dojo we all the guys were there great.

Hey guys! I say to them feeling really happy that jack's actually going to join the dojo.

Hey Kim and who is that and that? (Pointing finger to jack and Jackie) Rudy ask.

Oh Rudy, Brody, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, this is jack and his sister Jackie. Jack and Jackie this is my friends Milton, Jerry, Eddie, and Brody here is my boyfriend. I introduce them. For a moment I saw that jack have disgust look on his face when I mentioned Brody I wonder what that was about ?(**maybe he was** **jealous**)yeah right….. NOT I probably just imagine it (AN: KIM CONSIOUS IN BOLD.)

**Jack's pov**

When Kim was introducing his friends to me and Jackie I was beyond confused and I look at Jackie and saw the same look on her face, sometimes we do thing like twin which we're not. I mean the group of

her friends doesn't looks like they do karate only Brody who looks like it even though I hate to admit it and I was a little jealous when she say her boyfriend is Brody that's when something hit my stomach and I know that's Jackie telling me to calm down whoa this girl know me so much.

Hey guys I say to all of them then start to shake their hand first I shake who I guess is their sensei hand and his name is Rudy he's a little short and have kind like blonde hair, then I went to another guy with black hair, he looks like a Latino and then the African American kid his name is Eddie then a nerd and his name is Milton I guess I can get use to them. I look to my right to see my sister doing the same thing shaking their hand.

Nice to meet you guys! I and my sister Jackie say in unison say to all of them after shaking their hand.

Nice to meet you guys too! They reply back only Kim who's not there anymore I think she went to the girl changing room.

So you do karate? Rudy ask me.

Yeah! I reply.

Ok everyone go change we have some practice to do .Rudy exclaimed while jumping up and down like a little kids. Ok that's weird is he always like this? I ask myself.

You'll get used to it. Kim says patting my back. Whoa she just read my head. I was heading to the changing room when I noticed that Jackie is following me and Kim just sit there watching us like some kind of movie I bend down to Jackie level so I Can talk to her.

Hey Jackie can you go sit down next to Kim so I can go change? I ask her.

But jack what about me I have to do karate too? She says crossing her arms.

No Jackie I'm not going to let you do karate. I told her with serious face.

If you're doing karate them I'm doing karate too she say while giving me her puppy dog face.

Fine I say then start to walk to the changing room but turn around and ask Jackie.

Jackie you have to change in the girl change room and I can't go in there. I told her.

Doesn't worry Kim will help me right? She asks Kim who start nodding her head.

Ok I say then went to change.

Time skip

Everybody start doing basic stuff when Rudy ask me if my sister is going to join too so he can give us the paper work. I look at Jackie and she was nodding her head.

Yes I told Rudy.

Ok. Guys first jack's going up against Milton. Rudy say.

Everyone was sat the bench watching really paying attention including my sister who sat on Kim lap I think her and Kim are going to be good friend. We got onto the mat, bow and got in fighting stand waiting for Rudy to yell go.

**Sorry guys that I stop here but I need more ideas and thank you all so much for reviewing and everything I really appreciate it .I'll updates as soon as I can, i promise guys and thanks again. See you next time on jack's soft side.**

**Camela **


	8. Chapter 8 Two black belt!

**Thanks guys for all of your reviewing it give me motives again thank you all so much guys so keep reviewing if you want to see more chapters. **_**Enjoy onto the story**_**.**

**Chapter 8: Two black belt!**

**Kim's pov**

"_**Hajime**_" Rudy say as they start fighting as in Jack and Milton. First Jack throw a punch at Milton which he dodged then the next thing I know Jack flip him it wasn't really a surprise since Milton is a yellow belt.

Jackie start cheering jack on when jack and Jerry are fighting and let me tell you he flip him like a pancake it the same thing s with Eddie and now is jack against Brody i don't thinks jack can beat him I

mean he's orange belt one belt to black belt this is going to be good let see what the Jack Brewer is capable .they were about to start when Jackie say she's hungry, man can't she wait.

Hey jack I'm hungry can we go eat, Jackie say while getting down on my lap and walk toward jack.

Sure Jackie Jack says picking up Jackie.

Hey guys it is ok if we take a break for a munities? Jack asks while holding he's sister.

Sure jack Rudy says everybody takes 30 minutes break.

Alright let go to McDonald everybody, Brody say while putting his hand on my shoulder and leading me through to the door. There were a cheer of sure s and ok around the room so we went to captain corn dog.

**Jack's pov**

We were walking to McDonald when Jackie say she tired from walking whoa she didn't even do karate yet and she say she's tired I know I shouldn't let her do karate.

Jackie can you please give me a piggy back ride? Jackie whisper to me.

Sure hop on, I tell her then she got on my back.

Jack? Jackie whisper into my ear.

Yes Jackie. I answer back to her

You have to do something about that .she say while pointing her finger to Kim and Brody

I know Jackie I know. I reply back knowing that she was probably right for a ten years old girl.

Time Skip

We were finally at the McDonald we sat at a big table well because all of us can't be in one boot.

What can I get you guys? A waitress our age that her name tag says sky asks us.

I'll get one large fries, two Carmel frappe and two was looking at me

What is for me and my sister? I told them

Ohhhhh they all say in unison.

I'll have one burger and one coke what you Kim? Brody ask

I'll just get one small fries. Kim say

Hum I guess she's not hungry. After everyone order we just start talking about random things.

So Jackie how old are you? Kim ask her

I'm 10 years old. Jackie reply

So do you do karate like jack sweetie? Kim asks her again. Before she could answer the waitress come back with our food.

Thank you. Jackie says to the waitress.

No problem .sky says and gives me a small paper then wink at me.

If Jackie wasn't here I would of wink back but I don't want Jackie to act like that someday. For a minute I saw Kim have disgusting looks on her face maybe she's jealous yeah I wish.

Sorry my brother already have girlfriend. Jackie says giving back sky paper.

Everybody have their eyes winded in shock, sky just nod and leave with her head down .oh my god Jackie that girl is beautiful and she's not wearing a lot of make-up like Donna Tobin I should come eat

here another time and ask her out so I can forget about Kim because obviously she doesn't have feeling for me. uh I have to think about it I mean sky seem nice.

That was awesome Jackie! Kim say while give her a high five.

I know right she reply with a smirk on her now everybody was laughing even Milton.

Time Skip

**Jackie' pov**

We are back at the dojo and jack and Brody are about to spar of course jack going to win duh I mean my brother is a five degree black belt I thinks I can even beat him too I'm orange belt.

You guys are ready Rudy ask Jack and Brody?

Yeah they both reply not taking eyes of each other.

"Hajime" Brody throw a punch at Jack he bock it then throw a kick at Brody and that send jack to the ground and then jack swipe his foot under Brody making him fall to the ground.

Wow everybody star clapping.

Nobody ever beat Brody unless is Kim say

What belt are you Jack? Eddie ask jack

Second degree black belt, jack answer with a smirk on his face that's my brother I'm so proud of him but I know he's lying but I have to be quiet.

Oh my god now we have two black belts in the say while jumping.

Who else? i ask

Me Kim say .wow impressive that's why my brother is so into her.

Ok everyone is 6 pm so go home practice is over. Rudy say while skipping down into his office I'm telling you that man is weird.

Time Skip

Everybody went to the changing room so me and Kim are in the girl changing room I decide it to help my big bro with his crush a little bit since he's not doing nothing about.

So Kim it seem like you like my brother. I tease her while smirking.

Whaaa….psh un no she say.

Wow jack is right she is not a good liar.

Ok so I guess you don't want hear what jack thinks about you I say start to live the girls changing room.

She quickly pulls me back

What did jack thinks of me? She demanded while holding me still. I knew it she love him back.

It doesn't matter I thought you don't like him anyway. I say trying to hold in my laugh. This girl is so prefect for jack.

Fine maybe I have a little crush on him Kim say looking down.

Well jack told me he like you. I say like it was nothing.

Really? She ask as her eyes light up.

Yeah so we need a plan to make you two together I mean is obvious you two like each other. I told her

No I can't do this I mean I have a boyfriend. Kim say but you can see it in her eye that she really want jack.

Ok Kim well I at least try bye jack will be waiting for me .i say about to leave.

Wait …

**Sorry guys I have to leave it there if you want new chapter review oh and I promise I will update as soon as I guys for reviewing and for reading my story I really appreciate bye see you next time on hack's soft side.**

**Camela love you all.**


End file.
